The present invention relates to rigid components of cases, containers or packaging for cosmetic products, especially makeup cases, applicators for lipstick or the like, mascara cases, vaporizer stoppers, etc.
It is known practice to make these components from metalized rigid plastic, which gives them the opaque appearance and the brightness of a metallic component.
The metalization of plastic may be performed via a wet route (electrolytic deposition by catalysis, as described in document EP 1 016 516) or via a dry route (vacuum deposition and especially physical vapor-phase deposition, for example by evaporation under vacuum or cathodic sputtering). A chosen color can be given to the metallic coating by varying the nature of the metal used and the varnishes covering it.
It is moreover known practice to use more or less transparent components in the cosmetics field, for example in documents U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,208,144, 4,422,545 or 5,431,177. It is also known practice to dye these components, and also optionally to incorporate into the dye metallic or pearlescent pigments intended to give the component a metallic or pearlescent gloss effect. However, the effect thus obtained is generally of poor quality, and is even poorer when a light metallic gloss is desired; the reason for this is that the dispersion of small amounts of metallic pigments into the bulk of the plastic is relatively difficult and leads to large heterogeneities.